1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver knee bolster and, more particularly, to a driver knee bolster, which is provided in a position with which a driver's knee is brought into contact in the event of a collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver knee bolster is a structure that is provided at a position at which a driver's knee is brought into contact in the event of a collision of a vehicle in order to prevent the knee from moving and to absorb impact applied to the knee, thereby protecting the knee.
A driver knee bolster of the related art is provided as a pair of frames, in which both the upper end and the lower end are generally coupled to a cowl crossbar. Such a driver knee bolster can solve the problem in which the knee is pushed based on the rigidity of the frames, but still has a problem in that it is impossible to alleviate the impact transferred to the knee by absorbing it.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.